


Date Night

by Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221



Series: 30 day OTP challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Dating, F/M, Flirting, Jealous Sherlock, John is on a date, Labpartners, M/M, Rugby Captain John, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Texting, Unilock, datenight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221/pseuds/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221
Summary: “Well you don’t look too bad yourself.” John’s cheeks felt hot when he realised what he had said, and he could only imagine how red his face was. His eyes found Sherlock’s to see his reaction. A smile broke on his face his eyes beamed hopefully. He really didn’t look bad.





	Date Night

The little vibration in his pocket made the blonde rugby player aware of the text he had received. He had to fight the urge to reach down and grab his mobile to see if it was anything important, but he couldn’t do that. Not when a pair of blue eyes rested on him. John’s deep blue eyes followed the elegant hand as she lifted it to her cheek and tugged one of her auburn curls behind her ear again.

Then he felt the little vibration again, but once again he resisted the impulse to reach down and see what he had received. Instead he forced himself to focus on the charming brunette in front of him. She really was rather lovely.

The girl in front of him must have felt how distracted he was by the little notifications his phone made in his pocket. “You can check it if you want, might be important.” Her voice was soft as she spoke and the little wink she sent him, almost made him blush. Almost. He reached down to retreat his phone from his pocket. 3 new texts from Sherlock.

**Where are you? SH**  
**Did you forget? SH**  
**John? SH**

It didn’t take long before he realised what he had forgotten earlier that evening. Good god he was an idiot and a shitty lab partner. His teeth clenched around his bottom lip as he looked up at his date and his lips curled up in an apologetic smile as he looked down at his phone again.

**Shit, I’m so sorry.**

**Where are you? SH**

**On a date. I’m sorry. I forgot.**

**I’m still at the lab, can’t you just leave? SH**

**I can’t just leave my date Sherlock.**

**Why not? We were supposed to study tonight. SH**

The soft voice belonging to his date pulled him from his conversation with Sherlock and he looked up at her. “Hmm?” He blushed slightly as he realised she had been speaking to him and he hadn’t listened. “It was important then?” She repeated and the blonde considered making a flirty comeback, but decided against it when she got up from the table and took her long coat over the arm. “I’m sorry.” He apologised as he watched her leave.

**So? SH**

**She just left.**

**You can do better. When are you here? SH**

**What does that mean? I’m on my way.**

**Doesn’t matter. SH**

John frowned at the last text, ‘You can do better’? He sighed and drove a hand through his blonde hair before he got up from his chair and gathered his things, paid for the food and made his way out of the café.

A pair of piercing blue eyes was placed on him the second he stepped into the room and he dared to meet them with his own eyes, staring back at him. “Are you going to text her?” His deep voice broke the silence. “What do you think?” He snapped at him before he made his way over to the table where the taller man was standing and he could have sworn that he saw his lips curl up in a small smile.

They started working with a heavy silence hanging in the air between them. The blonde was the one to speak first. “What did you mean I could do better?” The question had been nagging him since he had received the text and he looked up at the dark haired man, and watched as he stopped working.

“I mean you’re handsome and compassionate, you can do better than someone who leaves you on the first date.” He explained and John watched as the pale skin on his cheeks was replaced with a delicate pink colour. He was handsome? Sherlock thought he was handsome? A shy smile tugged at the corners of his mouth by the little comment.

The flirty response came immediately this time. “Well you don’t look too bad yourself.” John’s cheeks felt hot when he realised what he had said, and he could only imagine how red his face was. His eyes found Sherlock’s to see his reaction. A smile broke on his face his eyes beamed hopefully. He really didn’t look bad.


End file.
